The Lovely Girl
by Anya0901
Summary: Rin lost her parents when she was very young which left her to live alone in this world until the villagers forced her to go to Sesshomaru's castle as a sacrifice. Lord Sesshomaru drinks the blood of a maiden until they cannot breathe yet he hesitates once this ordinary girl comes to his castle. What happens when the blood thirsty demon gets to know the girl? FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A muted young woman sat in the back of an old carriage, trembling with fear because her life will soon be in danger once she will reach the demon's castle. She was chosen to be a sacrifice to fill the demon's needs.

She heard so many horror stories about him. She heard he was handsome yet he will drink the blood of a maiden until she isn't breathing. She wonders if he sleeps with his prey because he only requests women to come to his castle…

The young woman is named Rin and she just turned sixteen-years-old. She has never spoken a word since she was eight because she watched her parents die in front of her from bandits that invaded their home.

A small village took her in as an orphan yet no one claimed her. She is nothing but a filthy thief in their eyes because she steals to provide for herself. Her body and face are covered in bruises from the village men that harm her for her crimes.

She took a deep breath as the wooden carriage is going up a large mountain where the castle is located. It's dark and gloomy and Rin knew that her life would be over once she meets the demon himself.

"We're here. Go on now, Rin," the driver ordered coldly.

She slowly nodded and got off the carriage. She knew the villagers would sacrifice her life to this bloodthirsty demon.

Rin walked up to the entrance and there stood a short, green toad with big yellow eyes. He wore a brown kimono and he looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Come in, M'lord is waiting for you!" The toad cheered.

Rin slowly followed the toad up the stairs and down a long hallway. The toad then urged her to go in the demon's master's bedroom. She gulped, knowing she will lose her life and virginity to this Lord.

The toad left her as she went inside where the large bed is located. She saw candles lit throughout the room and she saw the demon who is outside on the balcony, looking up at the full moon.

She hesitated until the demon could sense her presence. He came in the room and stared at her while her big brown eyes widened.

He was the most beautiful creature she has ever laid eyes on. He has long silver hair that goes all the way down his lower thighs. He has golden orbs that are intimidating to look at and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead while he has two red stripes on each cheek. He's very tall and has broad shoulders. He also is wearing an expensive white and red kimono with black boots. He has elf ears and his skin is pale.

This demon has claws that can cut like knives and fangs that are pearly white. He appears to look human yet Rin admitted to herself that he's very majestic and intimidating to look at.

"What is your name?" His soothing voice made her body shiver.

She couldn't answer him… She has not spoken ever since her parents have passed away.

He raised an eyebrow but he couldn't help but immediately grew an interest towards the human girl. She looked so innocent with her large brown eyes and her long black hair. She is rather short compared to him and she is really thin too.

"Where did you get those bruises from?" The demon tried again.

Rin obviously couldn't answer him but she's puzzled on why he would care if she has bruises or not…

"You don't have to tell me, I was simply curious," he added.

Rin couldn't help but smile and she began to giggle. Years and years have gone by and she has never smiled nor giggled in a very long time…

"What's so funny? I just asked a simple question." He snorted.

"The villagers punished me for stealing their food," she answered in a whisper.

"Why would you steal from them?"

"I live alone and I needed to provide for myself," Rin answered.

The demon frowned but Rin gave him a gentle smile.

"What is your name?" Rin asked in a hum.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I'm Rin!"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't understand this maiden. She was muted but now she is talking to him so freely? He reached out to her face and squeezed her cheeks together with his grasp. Her lips puckered for him yet she immediately giggled.

"You're very young," Lord Sesshomaru commented.

"I'm sixteen!"

"Aren't you afraid?" He muttered.

She pouted and gazed at the ground. For some reason after she has seen and talked to him, she isn't frightened of him yet she wonders if he's going to kill her at any moment.

"I won't harm you," he insisted.

When women come to this castle, he easily kills them and drinks their blood hungrily yet he couldn't harm this young woman before him.

"Do you sleep with your sacrifices?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock by her bold question but he simply answered her, "No, I do not mate with human women…"

For some reason, Rin felt disappointed in his answer. Did she truly want to be with him in such a way?  
"Does that answer not satisfy you?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Rin blushed. "No, ugh… It does… Sorry!" She stuttered.

Sesshomaru went to say something until her stomach began to growl violently. Rin gasped and blushed while Sesshomaru chuckled in amusement.

"Are you hungry? I'll feed you, come on," he ordered.

Rin followed behind him but when she glanced at his right arm, she couldn't see it… Does he only have one arm?

"What happened to your arm?" Rin questioned.

"My half-brother cut it off," he answered coldly.

"I'm sorry!"

"It is fine… I was careless at the stupid half-breed." Sesshomaru growled.

Rin frowned, realizing that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have a good relationship with his brother. She wonders why they hate each other…

Rin kept staring at his right side where his arm should be… She really feels bad for the bloodthirsty demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rin is eating chicken in the dining area while Jaken, the toad is scowling at her. She is humming and singing as she continues to eat her supper.

"M'lord aren't you thirsty?! Why is this peasant still alive?!" Jaken cried out.

"She will be staying with us for a while," Lord Sesshomaru said sternly and Jaken couldn't believe his ears.

Why does his lord want to waste his time on a human girl? The toad knew that his lord has no interest in any humans yet why is he keeping her alive?!

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out his name with her mouthful of food.

"What is it?" Lord Sesshomaru stared at her.

"What kind of demon are you?" She questioned.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO M'LORD LIKE THAT!?" Jaken raised his voice in rage.

"Quiet." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken.

Jaken lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, M'lord."

"I'm an Inu Daiyokai, Rin," Sesshomaru explained.

"So, a doggy?" She giggled.

"THIS CHILD HAS NO MANNERS!" Jaken spoke out but a playful smirk spread across Sesshomaru's lips. She is simply an innocent child with a sharp tongue who isn't afraid to speak her mind.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin is playing outside in a field of white flowers while Jaken and Sesshomaru watched her intensively.

"M'lord you don't wish to mate with her, correct?!" Jaken freaked.

"No, I simply would never mate with a mere human," Sesshomaru sighed.

"That's good because your children would be weak half-breeds just like your brother." Jaken snorted.

"Do not bring him up," Sesshomaru said darkly.

Jaken gulped yet Lord Sesshomaru kept an eye on Rin. He wonders why he didn't kill her for her blood yet he simply couldn't touch her even if he wanted to. There's something special about this girl yet he couldn't put his claw on it. He wonders if it's her carefree attitude or her outspoken personality. He was attracted to her even though she is really young.

Lord Sesshomaru physically looks to be nineteen-years-old but he lived for over two hundred years…

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LOOK! I MADE A CROWN!" Rin laughed as she slowly walked up to him and put a flower crown on top of his head.

Lord Sesshomaru stared at her dumbfound but a small smile spread across his face while Rin clapped her hands together.

"You look like a fine Lord!" She giggled.

Jaken rolled his eyes but he knew his Lord is acting strangely around her. Jaken has never seen his Lord grow a liking towards a human girl before…

Lord Sesshomaru never cared for humans because he knew they are weak and worthless. Sesshomaru hated the fact that his own father fell in love with a mere human and she and Inuyasha got him killed because they couldn't defend themselves…

Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha for their father's passing…

"You have a nice garden, Lord Sesshomaru… I have never seen a beautiful garden like this before!" Rin commented.

"I'm the one who takes care of it!" Jaken raised his voice.

"REALLY?! I WANT TO HELP TOO!" Rin gasped in excitement.

"No way! You'll ruin it!" Jaken whined.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said his name as a warning.

"But she will! Why must you stick up for her?! She's just a meal that you'll devour soon!" Jaken cried out.

Rin frowned and grabbed his left hand in her tiny grasp. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?!" Rin pouted as she squeezed his hand gently.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he pulled away from her. "No, I wouldn't," he muttered before leaving them to go back inside.

Rin sighed in relief while Jaken cursed on how much his Lord is warming up to this stupid girl!

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin is walking around the castle until Lord Sesshomaru approached her.

"I will show you one of the guestrooms," he muttered.

"Why can't I just sleep in your room with you?" She asked innocently.

Lord Sesshomaru glared at her. "You can't sleep in the same room as a man's…"

"Why not? You said you don't mate with humans so what is the problem?" Rin blinked confusingly.

"Have you been with another man in such a way?"

"NO!" Rin gasped out loud.

Lord Sesshomaru knew she is an innocent girl yet her bold question set him off. He knew she didn't mean anything by it but he couldn't believe she would ask him that question…

"I get really scared at night because I always dream that demons are going to hurt me or something," Rin whispered.

"Demons?"

"Yes, what if one comes in here?! I would hardly get any sleep when I would be at the old village because I constantly heard wolves and my hut was right next to the woods," Rin explained.

Lord Sesshomaru frowned at the human girl. He never took pity for a human before yet he felt bad for Rin. She lost her family to bandits and ever since then she is alone, facing the whole world on her own.

"I suppose you can sleep in my room," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Rin grinned.

Lord Sesshomaru took her into his room and she immediately lied down on the bed. Lord Sesshomaru hesitated but got in bed with her and she wrapped her arms around him. He went to protest but she fell asleep.

Lord Sesshomaru watched her sleep peacefully before he looked at his hand where she touched earlier. Who is this strange girl to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Rin is in the mansion, walking around but her body is trembling and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She gasped out loud when she heard him slowly approaching her. His golden eyes shined brightly in the darkness and his sharp fangs are visible to her as he opened his mouth to lick his lips._

 _"_ _Rin, where are you going? I'm thirsty," Lord Sesshomaru said soothingly._

 _"_ _No, I don't want you to drink my blood!" Rin screeched._

 _Lord Sesshomaru pinned her against the wall before licking her neck up and down. She shivered in delight but he sunk his fangs into her skin and she cried for help yet he kept devouring her until…_

"NO!" Rin sat up on the bed and panted heavily yet she grew confused because she didn't know where she is…

That's right, it was only a dream and she slept in Sesshomaru's bed last night. Her eyes scanned the room, wondering where he is…

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru called her name as he slid open the door. He is holding an expensive dark blue kimono and Rin gasped in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Rin commented.

"It's for you. I saw it in town," Sesshomaru muttered while handing her the kimono.

"Really?! For me?! Thank you!" She giggled.

Lord Sesshomaru gave her a small smile while she examined the kimono.

"I never had an expensive piece of clothing before… You really didn't have to do this," she whispered.

Lord Sesshomaru reached out to pat her head gently. "It suits you… Try it on."

"Lord…"

"Go ahead. I'll leave the room. Let me know when you're done changing," he ordered gently.

Rin waited until Lord Sesshomaru left her alone in his room and she immediately changed into the kimono. She saw her reflection in the mirror and gasped out loud. The kimono really did suit her. Her skin is glowing and her eyes shined brightly. No one has ever bought her anything before…

"I love it!" Rin cheered.

Lord Sesshomaru slowly came in the room and smirked. He knew she would look good in this kimono.

"I'm glad you like it," he muttered.

She bowed before him to show her gratitude.

"There's no need for that," Sesshomaru said in amusement.

"But, no one has ever bought me anything before… It was really nice of you." She pouted.

Sesshomaru ruffled her head gently before urging her to go in the dining room to eat breakfast. They both ate strawberries and apples while drinking tea.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lord Sesshomaru asked her curiously.

"Well, I had a nightmare that you drank my blood," she confessed.

Lord Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "I told you that I wouldn't harm you. I am keeping my word."

"I know, it was just a silly nightmare," Rin sighed in relief.

They enjoyed their breakfast until Jaken came barging in the room.

"She's still alive?! WHY?!" Jaken whined.

"I'm not going to harm her, I told you this before… Do not have me repeat myself," Lord Sesshomaru told the toad sternly.

"I honestly do not know what you see in her, M'lord… She's just an ordinary girl!" Jaken cried out.

Lord Sesshomaru snorted while Rin frowned. The toad is right, in Rin's opinion… She's just an orphan child that no one wanted to deal with…

While Rin is lost in thought about the whole situation, Lord Sesshomaru reached out and played her hair. She gasped out loud and he didn't show any reaction. He had a blank expression on his face as he kept stroking her hair.

In that moment, she forgot about her parents, the mean villagers, and her living situation from one simple touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jaken grumbled to himself about Rin. He wants his lord to devour her blood until she is dead yet his lord won't hurt her since he's warming up to her and it was really making Jaken mad.

There must be something Jaken could do to get rid of her. He pondered and a large smirk spread across his face. If the Lord won't hurt her then maybe he has to scare the stupid girl…

Jaken had the perfect plan to get rid of Rin once and for all!

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Lord Sesshomaru is outside, under a Sakura tree but he felt his throat growing dry. He's thirsty for blood yet he wasn't tempted to devour Rin's.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you alright?!" Rin ran up to him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He asked in a low voice.

"You look tired," she commented.

Lord Sesshomaru coughed violently. He can feel his throat closing…

"RIN! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND? I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Jaken called out to her from the garden.

Rin hesitated until Lord Sesshomaru ordered her to see what Jaken wanted. She left him alone to see the toad but she cried out in fear when she saw a dead corpse that is lying there before her. The young woman was beautiful and had red lipstick on but her whole body is covered in bite marks and the dead woman's eyes are widening in fear. Her black hair is also fanned out on the ground…

Rin slowly backed away from the dead body as she felt her heart beating rapidly.

Lord Sesshomaru immediately walked up to them but he frowned when he saw an old corpse lying there. The Lord wondered where it came from until he saw Jaken smirking.

"Jaken, get rid of it now," Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

Jaken knew that Sesshomaru is mad at him and he rushed to get rid of the body while Rin trembled.

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru said her name softly but she ran away from him and went into the castle to hide. She knew he kills women and drinks their blood yet why is she frightened now? Was it because she saw the evidence for herself?

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

It's nighttime and Rin is still hiding from Lord Sesshomaru but she was eavesdropping on Jaken's and his conversation in the living room.

"Your throat has been dry for days now, M'lord… Why don't I request another woman to quench your thirst?" Jaken offered.

Rin gasped softly. She doesn't want another woman to suffer… What can she do to stop him?

Before Lord Sesshomaru could answer, Rin came up to them with a frown on her face.

"Why don't I offer my blood to you so you don't hurt another woman," Rin insisted yet her words choked.

Lord Sesshomaru stared at her dumbfound but he cleared his throat. "Are you upset with me?"

Rin and Jaken both gasped shockingly at his question but she immediately shook her head "no".

"Not at all… Just drink my blood," she whispered.

Rin knew she is putting her life in danger but if she could at least save one woman, she would gladly do it even though he will continue to feast after he is done with Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru went to leave her but his pulse is racing and his eyes turned bright red. He grunted in pain as Rin slowly walked up to him.

"GET AWAY!" He ordered while he fell on his knees, clenching his teeth.

Rin didn't listen as she kneeled down before him and he leaned in and bit her neck harshly. Rin held in her cries and tears while he drank her blood hungrily. The voices in his head said to stop and he obeyed as he slowly pulled away from her.

He then leaned in her neck again to lavish her blood from her wound with his tongue. She gulped while he kept licking her wound until it stopped bleeding.

"Lord?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Jaken pouted as Rin wrapped her arms weakly around Sesshomaru's neck. She held onto him tight while he hugged her back. He couldn't help but praise her blood in his head. Her blood is really sweet yet he liked it a lot… It's like no other, in his opinion.

He would surely savor the taste of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: AFTER chapter SIX, I will be making the chapters a little longer instead of 2-4 pages. I was going to make this story twenty chapters but I decided to just combine some of the scenes in one chapter so I came up with fifteen chapters on my outline. There will also be a lemon on chapter seven as well! Thank you all for reading!**

Chapter Five

It's the next day and Rin is looking at all the flowers in Lord Sesshomaru's garden while Jaken watched her intensively, making sure she does not ruin anything.

"You know, M'lord only likes MATURE women!" Jaken spat at her.

"Mature?" Rin slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes, he does not like immature brats such as yourself… You are sixteen yet you act like an eight-year-old!" Jaken mocked.

Rin hung her head low. She isn't really good with interacting with people since she was mute for a very long time and she obviously couldn't hold a conversation for long because she just started talking again…

She seeks interest in pointless things that a mature woman wouldn't care for…

"Does he really like mature women that much?" Rin pouted.

"Oh, yes… He doesn't like babies like you, that's for sure." Jaken nodded.

Rin sighed. She really doesn't want to annoy her lord by her personality… She does need to grow up a little bit. She's sixteen yet she acts like a child… She has a lot to learn.

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru greeted in a low voice as he walked up to her and the toad.

Rin hesitated before answering him. "Fine day we are having…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but he cleared his throat. "Yes, it is…"

Rin pondered on what to say next while Jaken tried his best not to laugh out loud. It was foolish for this girl to try to act mature for his lord.

"Is something the matter?" Lord Sesshomaru asked her in concern.

"No, I'm fine…" Her voice trailed.

"Alright," Sesshomaru muttered. He usually sees Rin playing in the fields yet she is just standing there, awkwardly. He wondered if she was still frightened from when he bit her.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin is trying to clean the castle while Lord Sesshomaru is hovering over her. He doesn't understand why she is acting strange around him.

"Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru called out to her.

"Yes, M'lord?" Rin turned around to face him but she tripped on her own two feet and fell on the wooden ground. She groaned as she saw a little scrap on her kneecap.

Lord Sesshomaru kneeled down to examine her wound yet she hurried and stood up before him.

"I should continue to clean… Bye!" She freaked and ran away.

Sesshomaru frowned yet he sighed deeply. He couldn't figure this girl out at all.

Rin went into his master's bedroom to dust and Jaken approached her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm trying," Rin whispered.

"You can't just be "mature", Rin… Either you are or you are not…" His voice trailed.

"Well, I can be mature if I want to!" Rin raised her voice.

Jaken snorted as Rin hung her head in defeat. She believed she could be mature if she continues to try… She started talking again with no problem so she should be able to act like a real woman, right?

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin is taking a bath but she saw a snake, slithering on the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and bit her bottom lip. A mature woman wouldn't scream and shout over a stupid snake…

The snake then made eye contact with her and Rin gasped out loud. The snake slithered up the wooden tub until…

"NO! GO AWAY, STUPID SNAKE!" Rin cried out.

Lord Sesshomaru busted open the door and grabbed the snake in his grasp. He then threw the snake out the window.

"Are you okay?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

"THANK YOU!" Rin got out of the tub and hugged Sesshomaru tight while he froze in place. Rin didn't understand why he wasn't embracing her back until she realized that she is naked in front of him.

She rushed into the tub and sunk low in the water while Sesshomaru averted his gaze.

"I should go," he said in a low voice before leaving her.

Rin touched her beating heart, trying to catch her breath… She can't believe she let Sesshomaru see her exposed like that!

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin went in Sesshomaru's master's bedroom and lied down on the bed while Lord Sesshomaru is outside, looking at the full moon. He glanced at her before approaching her and she immediately pulled the blankets up to her chin.

 _So much for being "mature"_ , Rin thought to herself.

"You've been acting strange…" Lord Sesshomaru commented as he went into bed with her.

"I'm trying to be more mature," she confessed.

Lord Sesshomaru snorted. "Why?"

"Jaken said that you like mature women and I didn't want to be annoying," Rin answered softly.

"You're fine just the way you are. Do not believe in such things," he whispered.

Rin nuzzled into him while Sesshomaru awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He's not used to cuddling with anyone yet he doesn't mind it when it comes to Rin…

"Are you thirsty?" Rin asked out of nowhere.

Lord Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "No, I am fine…"

"Okay…"

Lord Sesshomaru had a tight grip on her as she fell asleep. He watched her intensively before sighing to himself. She's really a handful to him yet she keeps things interesting in this castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A couple of days have gone by and Lord Sesshomaru has been having these urges to mate with Rin. He didn't understand himself at all, though because he never desired to be with a human girl before.

Every time Rin comes around, he would simply ignore her and go somewhere else which made Rin very upset. He's only looking out for her and if she keeps coming around, he doesn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself. He doesn't want to mate with a human after all.

"Why is he ignoring me?" Rin asked Jaken. They are in the garden while Lord Sesshomaru is relaxing under a tree.

Jaken stared at his Lord from afar and sighed. "He doesn't really like humans…"

"Why?" Rin pressed on.

"Because they are weak and worthless. M'lord thinks that they are all a wasted space in this world," Jaken explained in a hum.

Rin pouted but she wondered why she's still alive if Lord Sesshomaru really has a lot of hatred towards mortals.

Rin decided to just stay away from Lord Sesshomaru and give him his space. She thinks that maybe if they are apart, he won't be annoyed with her anymore.

"Are you upset that he doesn't like you?" Jaken smirked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let it bother me… A person can't force another to like them…" Rin sighed.

Jaken snorted as Rin is watering some of the flowers. She hoped her Lord would stop being cold towards her soon. She really does like him better when he's kinder and gentler towards her.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin kept her word and stayed away from Lord Sesshomaru while he is craving her yet he kept his distance. Jaken would pester him throughout the day but Lord Sesshomaru simply ignored him as his eyes are constantly glued to Rin.

He finally went to see her in the dining room but Rin felt uneasy.

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Hello…"

"How are you?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

Rin didn't know what else to say. She felt an awkward tension, as Lord Sesshomaru gave her a blank expression. Rin could never figure out what is on her lord's mind plus she did notice him looking at her throughout the day…

Lord Sesshomaru reached out and gently grabbed a strand of her black hair while Rin's eyes widened. He pressed his lips against her hair as a playful smirk spread across his face.

"Lord?"

"You've been avoiding me," he commented coldly.

"You are the one who has been avoiding me," she countered.

Lord Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "I apologize."

"It's okay…"

"Are you happy here?"

His question confused Rin yet she didn't hesitate to answer him.

"Yes, I am, Lord Sesshomaru…"

Lord Sesshomaru gave her a small smile before leaving her as Rin watched him go. She wished she could understand him but she knows it's impossible because he's really hard to read.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Rin is lying on Lord Sesshomaru's bed in his master's bedroom, sleeping. Lord Sesshomaru hovered over her, staring at her. Her white slip flattered her body and her breasts are simply out, almost showing her nipples.

Lord Sesshomaru slowly lied down next to her and her eyes shot open.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go back to sleep, Rin," he ordered.

Rin nuzzled into him and he felt his body growing hot. He can't take it anymore… He must have her. He leaned into her neck and ran his tongue up and down as her body started to shiver.

"Lord?!" She moaned out.

"I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to claim you but you left me with no choice," he confessed in a low voice.

Rin gulped while he sucked on her neck now. He wants to mark her all over to show everyone that she is his. She couldn't control her voice as she kept moaning for him. His tongue felt good against her skin.

He then trailed butterfly kisses down her breasts until…

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru…"

"What is it?" He looked up at her but he frowned when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"You hate humans… Why are you doing this? You don't like me!" She sobbed out.

"I did hate humans until I met you. I want to protect you and give you everything, Rin," he whispered.

Rin couldn't believe her ears. He wants to protect her?

"If you want, I will stop," he said sternly.

"No, I don't mind… I want you." She gently smiled at him.

Lord Sesshomaru, in one swift motion, destroyed her slip with his claws and stared down at her naked body. He leaned in and wrapped his tongue around her left pink nipple while Rin cried out for him. He loved her body very much and he never lusts for another before…

He has only been with demon women yet Rin is the only one who he craves for…

He continued to trail butterfly kisses until he reached her sex and slowly licked down there while Rin panted. He's in between her legs and she made sure her legs are spread apart for him so he could devour her.

His tongue circled her clit before his tongue massaged her folds. He can already taste her juices and he loved how sweet it tastes.

"I feel weird," Rin whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly yet he hoped she would say "no" because he wants to keep tasting her.

"No, It's a good, weird feeling." She giggled nervously.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to stick his whole tongue inside Rin and she shouted out in pure pleasure. She can feel herself overflowing and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to lick her clean.

"I need you now," Rin begged.

"It's your first time, correct? We need to take it slow," he warned.

"I know but I need you badly!"

"Alright," he sighed.

He circled his erection around her entrance and thrust his hips in slowly to make sure he doesn't hurt her. Rin bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight.

"Relax," Lord Sesshomaru commanded.

She slowly nodded and he slid in a little more. He can feel her tight around him while she felt something tearing inside her. He finally was all the way in and he kept thrusting into her slowly until She wrapped her legs around his lowers waist. She clenched on the white sheets as he continued to move inside her. She loved it but she couldn't control her movement or her voice…

Their foreheads are touching and his golden eyes shined brightly as he locked eyes with Rin. He wanted to claim her as his mate yet he controlled himself. He wants her to decide if she wants to live with him forever or not…

"Lord Sesshomaru! It feels good," she said.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer but he slowly slid out of her and forced her to turn around and go on her hands and knees. He claimed her from behind and she gasped in pleasure.

He rocked his hips and Rin tried her best to meet with every movement that her Lord makes. His claws dug into her skin as he held her lower waist. He loved her voice and her body. He could never get tired of it.

He leaned into her and is deep inside while Rin turned her head. Her eyes widened in shock as his lips are pressed against hers. She let his tongue explore her mouth before her tongue entangled with his. He moaned in a low growl and Rin felt her body quivering.

He then slowly pulled away from her mouth to whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful, Rin."

Rin blushed and she felt her heart doing a front flip for him. He then lightly nibbled her ear and she moaned out, releasing for her Lord…

She collapsed on the bed and panted yet she knew that her Lord would want more because he is nowhere near his release. She repositioned herself and gently smiled at him.

"I want to keep going until you had enough," she said softly.

Lord Sesshomaru stared down at her and smirked for he knew that he is going to keep her up all night until the crack of dawn.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

It's the next day and Rin is very sore from all the lovemaking her and her Lord has done all night, last night. She stayed in bed while Lord Sesshomaru went outside to enjoy the nice weather.

Jaken approached him and immediately spoke out to him.

"M'lord, why must you mate with her? Do you truly want half breeds just like your brother, Inuyasha?!"

Lord Sesshomaru stared down at the short green toad and glared at him. "Shut up, Jaken," he said coldly.

Jaken shook in fear and left his Lord alone while Lord Sesshomaru felt his lips forming into a small smile. That young woman will soon be his… He will protect her with his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Jaken in the dining room.

"He went to defeat a demon in the village," Jaken answered her.

"He is so brave!" She gushed.

Jaken only snorted in response. He cannot believe his Lord has mated with her last night. He heard her moaning loudly down the hall and it made his little stomach turn in disapproval.

"You know that he will not accept you, Rin. You are human after all," Jaken said mockingly.

"He told me that he doesn't care that I'm human," she whispered.

"He lied… He hates humans…"

"He said he hated them until he met me," she countered but she felt a tug in her heart. Does Lord Sesshomaru still not fond of humans? Did he truly lie to her?

"Why do you think he hates his brother so much?" Jaken laughed out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha is a half-demon and half-human. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha share the same father who is a strong dog Yokai while two different mothers are in the picture. Lord Sesshomaru's mother was also a full-blooded Yokai while Inuyasha's mother was a mere mortal. Anyways, the father left Sesshomaru's mother for Inuyasha's but it was that stupid human woman's fault that their father has died!" Jaken explained coldly.

"What happened?" Rin asked in a gasp.

"The father came to save Inuyasha's mother and Inuyasha who was still a baby but he had to fight many men yet he pushed his limit and lost his life after saving them…"

"Why was it their fault?" Rin blinked in confusion.

"Because if they weren't so weak, then he would still be alive!" Jaken groaned in annoyance.

"It's not their fault! Inuyasha was still a baby and a mother could not defeat many men by herself!" Rin argued.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru agrees with me! Those two are worthless and nothing but trouble!" Jaken spat.

Rin's eyes widened. She wonders if Lord Sesshomaru really blamed his own brother and the human woman for his father's death…

Rin and Jaken heard the main door open and they saw Lord Sesshomaru with bloodstains all over his white kimono. He frowned when he saw Rin because he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Lord! You have returned!" Jaken praised.

"Hello! You have been gone all day… I'm sure you are tired… I will prepare your bath," Rin offered.

"That won't be necessary," Lord Sesshomaru muttered.

"No, I insist! I'll be right back," Rin grinned before leaving them.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed, relieved that she didn't freak out about the blood on his clothing but he began to cough violently.

"You need to drink blood?" Jaken asked.

"I'll be fine," Lord Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"I could get you a woman in a near by village… You need to drink blood, Lord," Jaken spoke sternly.

"Fine," Lord Sesshomaru mumbled as he went to check up on Rin in the bathroom. He doesn't want to keep drinking blood from human women but he needs it to survive.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Lord Sesshomaru is in his hot bath, thinking about his father. Lord Sesshomaru wonders if he is turning into his father and he couldn't help but grow angry at the fact that he, himself might be weak like him. Lord Sesshomaru would risk his life for Rin and he knows he wouldn't regret it…

Sesshomaru pondered the fact that he is like his half-brother Inuyasha and their father. Sesshomaru knows Inuyasha is seeing a strange human girl and he protects her from anyone or anything. Lord Sesshomaru mocked his brother for it but when Rin came into his life, he has the urge to protect her and to claim her just like his father and Inuyasha did with their human women.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I just wanted to tell you that I got all the bloodstains out of your favorite kimono! I hope you are enjoying your bath!" Rin shouted from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Rin," he called out to her.

"You're welcome!"

Lord Sesshomaru heard her little footsteps leaving the door and he took a deep breath before sinking lower into the hot bath. He is lucky he has met a unique human girl.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

It's the middle of the night and Rin heard a female's voice screaming for her life. Rin immediately followed the voice but grew confused when she found a basement in the castle. She has never been to this basement before but she didn't hesitate to go down the wooden stairs yet her jaw dropped when she saw a dead woman in Sesshomaru's grasp. His golden eyes are shining and blood is splattered all over his kimono and on the wooden floor.

The young woman he has devoured is all bloody from Lord Sesshomaru's claws and fangs.

Rin felt like she was going to faint. She felt the color draining from her face and she couldn't take her eyes off of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru said her name gently but Rin turned her back on him and ran away.

She couldn't believe Lord Sesshomaru has killed another innocent woman for blood! She thought he would change and she wondered if Jaken was right… Maybe Lord Sesshomaru still has a strong hatred towards humans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It's been a whole week and Rin hasn't spoken or eaten ever since she saw Lord Sesshomaru with that woman in his grasp. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she's scared to see him kill another human being. She debated whether she should try to escape this castle or stay and get used to Lord Sesshomaru's awful habits.

Lord Sesshomaru hasn't tried to confront her. He only watched her from afar. He knew she was frightened of him and he also knew if he came anywhere near her, she would probably run away.

"How dare that brat not even look at you, Lord Sesshomaru! She should be grateful that you continue to let her live!" Jaken spoke out as he slowly approached his lord.

"Quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

Rin has become mute again. She spoke so freely when she met the handsome demon but now that she saw his true colors, she's back to not speaking.

She was so full a life thanks to Sesshomaru yet he felt guilty seeing Rin depressed and going back to her old ways.

He didn't know what to say or what to do with her.

"Should I talk to her, Lord?" Jaken asked.

"No, leave her be," Lord Sesshomaru muttered before he went back inside the castle as Rin is still sitting on the dirty ground.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

It's the middle of the night and Rin decided to leave this place. She didn't feel welcomed any longer. She couldn't even look at Lord Sesshomaru in the eyes the whole day and she also can't get the image of the bloody maiden out of her mind.

She snuck out, thinking no one knows that she is leaving but Lord Sesshomaru watched her from his balcony yet he didn't go after her, in fact, he knew she would've left sooner or later.

Rin hugged her body as the night air tickled her skin; she's alone and afraid just like her whole life. There're demons in these woods and she has no weapon or strength to fight them yet she kept walking.

She stepped on a small tree branch and it cracked loudly, causing her to gasp out loud. She tried to keep her composer but she's just too frightened.

Rin wondered if it would be better if she did die, though. She would be reunited with her parents and she wouldn't suffer this cruel world anymore…

As she pondered, a large, green giant roared out loud from behind her. She immediately turned around and started to run. She regretted ever accepting death. She has no one to help her and she is going to perish from this monster.

She kept running until she stumbled on a tree root and fell hard on the dirty ground. She looked up at the giant and the Lord's name escaped her lips…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

In a blink of an eye, the monster cried in pain as a glowing light pierced the monster's arm. Rin's eyes widened when the monster's arm fell on the ground and then she saw another light that sliced the monster's head off!

Rin then saw Lord Sesshomaru from the distance with his claws clenched on his left hand.

"LORD?!" She loudly whispered.

The demon's body lied there, lifelessly as Lord Sesshomaru casually picked Rin up off the ground with his left arm. Rin didn't know what to say or what to do but she followed him to go back to the castle.

All her life, she was alone and had no one to depend on yet tonight, Lord Sesshomaru has proven his loyalty towards her. Rin also believed in her heart that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't hate humans after all.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

Lord Sesshomaru watched as Rin slept peacefully on their bed. He ran his claws through her black hair as a small smirk spread across his face. He's happy she spoke out to him and he's also happy she accepts him.

He refuses to drink another maiden's blood even if his throat parches. He doesn't want Rin to be upset with him. He laughs to himself for worrying what a mere human thinks of him yet when he thought of Rin and how she was acting after she saw him kill that woman, he promised himself he will not drink a drop of blood because Rin's happiness means a lot more to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: This is the last chapter to my short story! I wanted to at least make it fifteen chapters but I ran out of ideas plus if I went through with that idea, the chapters would've been a lot shorter than they already are…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and I plan on doing a Kagome X HUMAN Sesshomaru really soon. I will put more lemons in that one because I feel bad for only doing two lemons in this story, to be honest.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support! I really enjoyed writing this short story!**

Chapter Nine

Three years have gone by and Rin is still living with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. She's happy to spend time with them and today is her nineteenth birthday. Lord Sesshomaru made sure to celebrate her birthday and she is grateful to have him and Jaken by her side.

"This cake is really good, Lord!" Rin praised.

"I MADE IT!" Jaken corrected her.

"It's amazing!" She commented.

Lord Sesshomaru sat next to Rin in the dining room while Jaken is sitting across from them. They ate their cake silently but Lord Sesshomaru has a lot on his mind. He wants to finally claim Rin for himself yet he doesn't know how to bring up the conversation of him wanting her. It's embarrassing yet he's not even sure that Rin wants to be his and he refuses to force her into something she may not want.

"I have a present for you," Lord Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"A present?! Really? You didn't have to!" Rin gasped when Lord Sesshomaru set a small box in her grasp.

She bit her bottom lip, opening the present eagerly to reveal a diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful!" She yelled in excitement.

"Let me put it on you," Lord Sesshomaru offered.

Rin pulled her black hair up so Sesshomaru could easily put the necklace around her neck. He then examined her and a small smile spread across his face. He knew this necklace would suit her even though everything he gives her looks really good on her.

"Thank you so much!" Rin didn't hesitate to lean into him for a hug and he embraced her back.

"M'lord truly knows good taste!" Jaken said with his mouthful of food.

"He sure does!" Rin giggled.

Lord Sesshomaru ruffled her hair before they finished with their cake. Rin then went to go take a nice, hot bath while Jaken went outside to enjoy the night air. Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is still lost in thought of Rin being his mate. How will he bring up the subject?

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out to him from the bathroom.

Sesshomaru casually went up to the private bathroom to answer her, "What is it, Rin?"

"I forgot a towel. Could you get me one?" Rin begged.

"Alright," he said gently. How could he ever refuse her?  
He went into the master's bedroom to get her a towel and he slowly slid open the door. Rin gave him a grin and stood up before him. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire her pale body but he kept his composure.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Lord Sesshomaru wrapped the towel around her and they both went into the master's bedroom to lie down. Lord Sesshomaru knew this is the perfect opportunity to ask Rin about claiming her but how should he start the conversation?

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Lord Sesshomaru asked her.

"I did but…"

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Nothing," Rin whispered.

"Did I not get you what you desired?"

Rin bit her bottom lip before answering. "No, you gave me everything that I wanted. Thank you."

Lord Sesshomaru knew she was lying but he tried to think about what he forgot… As he is lost in thought, Rin nuzzled into him and Lord Sesshomaru felt his pulse speeding up.

"Rin, I have something I want to discuss…"

"What is it?" She looked up at him.

"You have been living with me for three years now and I was wondering if you would want to stay by my side for all eternity…"

Rin interrupted. "YES! That's what I truly wanted for my birthday! I want to be with you forever, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the naïve girl. "I'm grateful for your answer… Will you become my mate then?"

"I thought I was already your mate…" Rin pouted.

"You are but I have to claim you…"

'How?"

"I have to bite just above your heart," he whispered.

"Will it hurt?"

Lord Sesshomaru nodded. "For a little."

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you. I trust you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She raised her voice.

Lord Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. His tongue didn't hesitate to wrap around hers and Rin moaned in approval. Lord Sesshomaru then effortlessly pulled her body on top of his so their kisses could deepen.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck as Lord Sesshomaru's wrapped around her lower back, holding her close to his body.

"I love you," Rin whispered in between his lips.

"I love you too, Rin," he confessed.

They kept kissing for a little while until he finally rolled over so her back is against the mattress. He then pulled the towel off of her and Rin helped him undress so he would be exposed too.

After she helped him, he sucked on her neck as his claws on his left hand traveled all over her body. Rin's body shivered in pleasure while he kept sucking and feeling her body up with his claws.

"Please," she begged.

"What is it?" Lord Sesshomaru asked her softly even though he knew what she wanted but he simply wants her to say it out loud.

"Claim me," she muttered. Her cheeks turned bright pink while she bit her bottom lip.

"As you wish," he answered her.

Lord Sesshomaru ran his tongue just above her right breast so he could claim her. Rin couldn't stop herself from moaning and panting until she felt a sharp pain from his fangs. She held her breath as he sucked hungrily but he controlled himself because he didn't want to keep harming her.

He finally pulled away but he licked off the blood that is running down her body.

"Am I officially yours?" Rin asked softly.

"Yes," he whispered.

Rin couldn't help but smile. She is truly with the man she desires. Lord Sesshomaru turned Rin's body to the side so that he is spooning her from behind. He felt her sex and she is soaking wet…

"I need you," Rin confessed.

"I need you too," he countered before slowly sliding inside her. Rin turned her head to the side so that Lord Sesshomaru could claim her lips and her body at the same time.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed inside her mouth and Rin's breasts moved up and down with every movement he makes. She couldn't stop panting even if she wanted to. He always makes her feel so good.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out.

Lord Sesshomaru kept his pace fast while his tongue lavished her neck. He couldn't stop staring at the bite mark he has made on her. He truly is happy to finally claim what belongs to him.

He finally slid out of her and Rin crawled on his lap, straddling him. Lord Sesshomaru then re-connected with her and Rin moved back and forth as Lord Sesshomaru growled in approval.

"I'm happy to be yours, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin moaned.

"As am I," he whispered.

Rin's forehead is pressed against Lord Sesshomaru's as her hips kept moving back and forth for him. Lord Sesshomaru held her hips tightly to help guide her. He loved feeling how warm she is and he also loved her moans. He will truly never get tired of being with her in such a way.

"Lay down, Rin," Lord Sesshomaru ordered softly.

Rin lied down on her back as Lord Sesshomaru pushed her legs over her head. He then easily slid back inside her, pumping in and out of her. Rin held onto the sheets for support while she cried out in pure pleasure.

They both felt their releases slowly approaching and they didn't hesitate to call each other's names as they both finally reached their limit.

 ***~*~*~The Lovely Girl~*~*~***

After their lovemaking, Rin and Sesshomaru went outside to look at the full moon from their balcony. Rin couldn't help herself but nuzzle into him but Lord Sesshomaru didn't mind as he casually wrapped his arm around her.

He never cared for anyone in his lifetime but when Rin walked into his life, he knew he had to have her. He wants, needs, and loves her. He is content to protect her from anyone or anything. He loves her deeply.

"I forgot something else for your birthday," Lord Sesshomaru said in amusement.

"What do you mean, Lord? You gave me everything that I wanted," Rin said.

Lord Sesshomaru took out a small box from the inside of his kimono pocket and handed it to her. Rin opened the box, gasping out loud when she saw the large diamond ring.

"Together, forever," Rin whispered.

"Together, forever," he repeated gently.

 _I will cherish you forever, Rin._


End file.
